Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, an operating method and computer readable storage medium thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus capable of uploading data and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
The Internet cloud server is increasing popular, more and more software applications and users upload the data to the cloud server, such as photos, videos or documents. Therefore, with advances in information technology, electronic apparatus are widely used in our daily lives.
A typical electronic apparatus may be used to transmit data to the other device, such as a remote computer or a cloud system. The conventional electronic apparatus can be a mobile device or a wearable device. However, the battery power of the conventional device drops very fast when the conventional electronic apparatus uploads the files.